


Our First Kiss - 1

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first drabble of the many first kisses within Panik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss - 1

Timo and David had always been close. Closer than just friends. It had never been a thing to ick Linke and Max, but it was not expected that the first kiss between those two friends would be in their company.  
It was a rainy evening and the four friends were gathered at Davids place to watch some films. Max was seated in the great chair, Linke on the floor by Davids feet and Timo and David sat on either side of the wide couch. All four of them were focussed on the tv. David was abcent mindedly playing with Linke's hair to calm his friend from homework induced stress.

Things slowly shifted though. David and Timo were unconsiciousely scooting closer together. Linke and Max were both as obliviouse as could bee. Timo too, although his mind was devided into a part that watched the film and a part that noticed how David nested himself against him.  
It was David who took the first step. It was a small gesture, simply putting his hand on Timo's knee. Timo briefly looked down on it. Davids hand was a little warmer than usual. Timo hoped David wouldn't have a fever later on.  
Next, David briefly gazed up at Timo. The older boy noticed it and looked down on David with a frown. David looked away, slightly pink.Timo chuckled at the sweetness of his friend and wrapped an arm around Davids skinny shoulders.

David let it rest for fifteen minutes. He needed to gather some courage. Then he looked up at Timo again, longer this time. Timo looked down on him and David smiled as he held Timo's gaze. His hand slowly crept up to gently stroke Timo´s cheek. Timo noticed how Davids nails were polished black and green. He knew Linke was behind it. That guy took too much joy in dolling David up.  
"Timo, where is your mind." David cooed under his breath, getting Timo to fully focus on Davids comely face. "J-just the film." Timo lied the swift lie. David chuckled and traced his fingers from Timo's cheek to his jaw. It made Timo shiver in delight, it was a wonderful feeling.  
"Timo, you can do it if you want." David whispered. He turned his torso a little bit towards Timo. "Do what?" Timo asked softly. David sniggered in the way that he always did when Timo has no idea what he was on about. Timo frowned at him.

It didn't quite surprise Timo what David did next. He pressed his fingers a bit tighter against Timo's jaw. The electrifying feeling caused some sort of magnetism between Davids hand and Timo's face. Which made it easy for David to pulls Timo closer. He only had to reclince he hand, Timo followed automaticly.  
He sighed as his lips fell onto Davids mouth. Davids lips were soft under his own. They were so wonderful and almost angelic innocent, it made Timo sigh happily. It wasn't just a little peck they shared, it was a real kiss. A kiss Timo enjoyed more than any kiss before.  
Too soon for Timo's liking, David pulled away from a shallow breath of air. Timoleaned closer, but found his forhead coliding with Davids instead. Davids fingers trailed over Timo's jaw and his eyes shimmered with mischief.  
Then he kissed Timo again. This time around Davids lips were slightly parted. Timo could almost taste the sensual sweetness of Davids mouth and was already sure he would never get enough of kissing David. He slightly deepened the kiss by clumsily pushing his lips more firmly against Davids. It made David whimper and move his hand upwards to cup Timo's cheek.  
They tried to find a way their lips molded together the nicest, but that only posed to excite them. Moving their lips together proved an arousing affair. Even when it was doen soft and slow.

David draped his legs over Timo's lap and trailed his hands to Timo's shoulders. He clung to his friend when the rapper traced his tongue over his lips. Timo sighed pleasurably at how pure David tasted. David parted his lips and stroked Timo's tongue with his own. It drew a tiny moan from both of them.  
Soon their tongue's were dancing and saliva dribbeled down Davids chin. The guitarist was a mess, a hot mess. He would have given himself to Timo if only they had been a few years older.

Max and Linke had abandoned watching the film in favor of watching the spectacle Timo and David were making of a sloppy, wet, french kiss. They seemed not to notice and carried on as if they were alone.  
"Hey psht, Linke, want to make out as well?" Max whisper-yelled at Linke. The bassist snorted, loud enough to startle Timo and David. "Oh please Max, I have taste!" Linke tsked. "No, you are just prude!" Max sneered. "Ah come on Maxi, face the facts, none of us is ever going to snog you." Timo laughed.

After that, both Timo and David had their fair share of kisses with each other, girls and bandmates. But neither of them had ever had a blissfully sweet kiss like this one again.


End file.
